Amores Ciegos
by dariadne
Summary: Los Swan, Cullen, Black, Brandon, Hale, Denali forman parejas equivocadas...que pasara cuando se den cuenta del gran amor que sienten por la pareja de su mejor amig@...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía…

**CAPITULO 1**

POV BELLA

Era sábado por la mañana, me levante a las 10 y comencé a hacer las tareas de la casa ya que entre semana no había tenido mucho tiempo. Termine de hacer todo cerca de las 12 del día, me metí a la ducha, salí y me puse unos shorts de mezclilla con una blusa de tirantes roja y me puse mis converse, salí del departamento que había comprado hace un mes, pues me independice ya que mis padres estaban divorciándose y se la pasaban discutiendo todo el día y por todo no lo soporto y me fui. Ellos viven en Phoenix y yo estaba en mi nuevo hogar Forks, donde vivía mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon, una pequeña duendecilla de pelo corto oscuro, delgada de estatura buena y con un amor hacia la ropa, moda y compras-giro los ojos- algo que yo aborrezco.

Iba camino al supermercado para surtir la alacena ya que estaba algo vacía, en mi porche negro, un regalo de mis padres cuando cumplí 18 hace dos meses, mis padres son ricos, Charlie mi papa era policía y mi madre René era maestra en una escuela particular con horarios dobles así que ambos ganaban muy bien.

Llegue al súper y cogí un carrito para cargar lo que comprara, me detuve a escoger unas verduras cuando sentí un golpe, levante la vista y ahí estaba parado frente a mí, un hombre realmente sexy y hermoso, era alto, musculoso, unos ojos increíblemente lindos y una sonrisa que mataba.

-Lo siento venia distraído-me sonrió-

-No te preocupes-le devolví la sonrisa-

-No te había visto por aquí-me miro- eres nueva en Forks?

-Sí, bueno tengo un mes que me mude aquí-le sonreí-

-Entonces bienvenida!-sonrío aun mas con brillo especial en los ojos- soy Jacob-extendió su mano hacia mi-

-Bella-tome su mano y le sonreí-

-Y conoces el lugar-me miro-porque si gustas yo te lo puedo mostrar-sonrío-

-Ammm… gracias Jacob, en realidad ya conozco el lugar, mi mejor amiga vive aquí-le sonreí- pero…gracias que amable.

-Y quien es tu mejor amiga?-me miro curioso-

-Alice Brandon

-Enserio! La pequeña Alice es tu amiga!-me pregunto muy sorprendido y feliz-

-Sí, -le mire extrañada- la..conoces?

-Claro esa linda duendecilla es mi amiga-reímos juntos por el sobrenombre que teníamos en común-

Hicimos las compras juntos mientras platicábamos un poco de Alice y sobre nosotros, llegamos a las cajas y pagamos nuestras cosas, Jacob me acompaño hasta mi coche ayudándome con las compras ya que el solo traía una pequeña bolsa, le pregunte si quería que lo llevare y negó diciéndome que el traía carro, estaba a punto de arrancar cuando me grito:

-Bella, mañana habrá una ammm como tipo de día de capo en La Push-me miro- te gustaría venir?

-le sonreí- Si claro me encantaría Jacob-

-ok-sonrío- invita a todos los que quieras nos vemos mañana- deposito un beso en mi mejilla y se marcho-

Llegue a mi depa y en cuanto entre cogí el teléfono marque a Alice y puse el altavoz para hablar mientras hacia la comida.

-Bella!-chillo una péquela voz al otro lado de la línea- te olvidas de mi, desde ayer que no me había marcado-gire los ojos, siempre tan dramática-

-Lo siento Alice, estuve haciendo la casa y salí al supermercado-sonreí-

-Ok, entonces te perdono-me contesto con voz juguetona-

-reí- gracias amiga-dije algo sarcástica- por cierto en el súper me encontré un chico muy guapo-dije con un tono de voz juguetón-

-OMG!, cuéntame todo, como es? que te dijo?-chillo más alto por la emoción, quería conseguirme un novio-

-reí- ti lo conoces se llama Jacob…-me quede pensando no sabía sus apellidos-

-Oh! Jacob Black, si es mi amigo-rio-

-Sí, eso me dijo, -reí con ella, mientras preparaba pollo para la comida- y…-sonreí por dejar a Alice en suspenso-

Bueno eso es todo por hoy,

espero les guste y sus Reviews

con quejas y sugerencias xD

pronto subo el próximo capitulo

espero lean mi novela anterior! :D

Edwad Cullen, Virgen!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía…

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Y que Bells-me grito desesperada y emocionada a la vez-

-reí- nos invito a La Push, me dijo que haría como un día de campo pero en la playa y me dijo que podía invita a los que yo quiera-le dije presumiéndole-

Alice gritaba emocionada y podría jurar que estaba dando pequeños brincos-reí, esa era mi mejor amiga- estaba picando la verdura, cuando caí en cuenta del silencio.

Alice!-voltee a mirar el teléfono-sigues ahí!

Sí, pero ya no, iré por Rosalie y pasaremos por ti, tenemos que ir de compras por un lindo bikini Bells -iba a negarme cuando me colgó-

Genial!-bufe en voz alto-

Habían pasado 15 minutos cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, no me había dado tiempo de prepararme mentalmente para un día de compras con Alice y ….Rosalie? Puse el pollo en la meza ya listo y corrí a abrir.

Hola Bells-me saludo Alice y me abrazo, se paso jalando consigo a una chica que poseía una belleza extraordinaria, tenía el pelo largo y rubio y ojos de color miel.

Hola Alice, pasen-sonreí a la chica rubia y esta me regreso la sonrisa-

Bella ella es Rosalie, Rosalie, Bella.

Hola Bella, un gusto-sonrió- Alice no deja de hablar de ti desde antier que llegue a Forks-me guiño un ojo, giro los ojos y me sonrió-

Igual Rosalie un gusto- le devolví la sonrisa-

Prepare un poco de pollo, quieren comer de una vez y después ir de compras?-les pregunte-

Pues huele muy bien Bella, pero ya quiero ir de compras

Alice yo si quiero comer-dijo Rosalie- hoy desayune muy temprano y si no como algo no te seguiré el paso.

Ok ok, entonces a comer-señalo Alice la cocina y las tres reímos-

Comimos entre risas y platica y al terminar salimos de compras en el Porche amarillo de Alice. Fuimos a Seattle y Alice nos paseo de tienda en tienda todo el resto del día hasta las 8 de la noche que comenzaron a cerrar las tiendas, se supone que solo compraríamos un bikini y traía como 10 cambios para cada una, llegamos a mi depa y en la puerta estaba un hombre alto, se veía musculoso y traía consigo una maletas , cuando las luces del auto de Alice le dieron casi grito de felicidad, en cuanto en el auto estuvo parado baje y corrí a los brazos de Emmet.

Hola Bella hermosa, como has estado? –Pregunto acariciando mi cabello, mientras sostenía mi abrazo y besaba mi cabeza-

Hola Emmet, he estado muy bien y tú?, porque no me avisaste que vendrías?- le pregunte algo molesta-

Hablemos luego, veo que traes visitas-miro hacia el carro-

Por un momento me había olvidado de Alice y Rose, me gire hacia ellas y les hice señas para que se acercaran, mientras abrí el depa para que Emmet pasara, fui con las chicas por mis bolsas, las invite a entrar y les presenté a Emmet

Alice, Rosalie-las mire con una gran sonrisa- el es Emmet, mi hermano mayor.

Emmet ellas son Alice-señale a la duendecilla- y ella es Rosalie-señale a la rubia- mis mejores amigas.

Un placer-saludo Emmet primero a Rose y después a Alice con emoción y…un brillo especial en los ojos?

El gusto es nuestro-respondieron Alice y Rose a la vez, pero Alice no quitaba la mirada a mi hermano.

Porque no se quedan a cenar con nosotros? –Sugirió Emmet con emoción-

Si, seria genial!-contesto una muy sonriente Alice-

Me parece bien-los apoyo Rose-

Ok- dije sonriendo-

Bella pide unas pizzas yo iré a la tienda por unas cervezas y un refresco –dijo Emmet-

La pizzas llegaron como en 20 minutos después nos sentamos todos en la sala, comimos tomamos y reímos un buen rato.

Bella! Invita a Emmet a La Push- me sugirió Alice sonriendo-

Oh si- lo había olvidado- Emmet un chico que conocí hoy mientras hacia las compras que es amigo de Alice nos invito a pasar el día en La Push una playa hermosa no muy lejos, vienes?

Bueno eso es todo por hoy,

espero les guste y sus Reviews

con quejas y sugerencias xD

pronto subo el próximo capitulo

espero lean mi novela anterior! :D

Edwad Cullen, Virgen! Y me dejen tambn

Sus reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes son de Stepanhie Meyer la historia es mia...**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Claro pero no traje ropa para irme de playa-se quedo Emmet pensando-

Problema resuelto- dijo Rosalie dirigiéndose a sus bolsas de compras- le compre unos shorts a mi hermano, tomo-le dio unos color rojo- me imagino que si te quedan-le sonrió-

Y yo eh comprado una toalla de mas-dijo Alice- mira y es del mismo color que tus nuevos shorts-le dio una toalla del mismo color rojo-

Gracias chicas-les sonrió, pero podría jurar que le sonreía mas a Alice-

De nada Emmet, para eso somos las amigas-le guiño un ojo sonriendo-

Eran las 11 de la noche cuando las chicas se despidieron de nosotros y se marcharon. Emmet y yo juntamos la sala y nos pusimos a lavar los trastes.

Emmet, te gusta Alice?-pregunte curiosa-

-Emmet soltó una risita- Claro que no Bella.

Le mire sin dar crédito, que mentiroso era, yo estaba ahí presente en esas sonrisitas que se daban, era obvio que se gustaban uno al otro. Terminamos y nos fuimos a dormir, le ofrecí mi cama ya que no había otra y el se negó diciendo que dormiría en el sillón, pero no se lo permití como dormiría el en el sillón, claro que no, entonces me pidió un colchón inflable, se lo di y lo coloco a un lado de mi cama, charlamos por un rato hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

Al día siguiente nos despertó un molesto ruido, si mi celular sonando con -Friends, de Band of skulls- que solo significaba una sola cosa.

Alice-conteste mas como si fuera una grosería que el nombre de mi mejor amiga- que quieres?

Bella...-gruño Emmet-son las 8 de la mañana no inventes es de madrugada.

Emmet siempre acostumbraba levantarse a las 10 de mañana, ya que entraba a la escuela en la tarde y no trabajaba mucho, volvió a gruñir tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

Que quieres Alice?-conste algo molesta-

Bella levántate ya!, tomate una ducha y desayuna, dile a Emmet que haga lo mismo, pasare por ustedes a las 11-y colgó-

Si Alice, adios-conteste a nadie con sarcasmo-

Emmet-le desperté con mi pie riendo, a él le molestaba eso- Alice dijo que nos levantemos nos duchemos y desayunes porque vendrá por nosotros a las 11-Emmet solo gruño en respuesta-

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a las cajoneras, busque mi traje de baño que había comprado ayer, era de un azul hermoso que contrastaba con mi piel, era un sencillo bikini de dos piezas con los tirantes al cuello, realmente me había gustado, saque una falda de mezclilla corta y una blusa del mismo azul del bikini, tome mis sandalias y me fui directo a la ducha, el agua estaba deliciosa, y mi shampoo de fresas no podría faltarme para un gran baño, cuando termine cepille mis dientes y mi cabello, cuando salí eran las 9:30 me había tomado mi tiempo, le hable a Emmet y me fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, hice jugo de naranja, café, omelet y unos hot cakes con fruta encima eran las 10:10 cuando entro Emmet en la cocina ya bañado.

Emmet, apenas iba a ir a llamarte, siéntate-le indique y le serví de todo un poco, el era muy tragón-

Wow Bells, te luciste hermanita-me miro y sonrió- gracias.

-le devolví la sonrisa, si nadamas estuviera yo, hubiera preparado cereal- de nada-me senté y desayunamos juntos-

Terminamos, nos levantamos y comenzamos a juntar la cocina y a lavar los trastes, apenas terminábamos cuando llamaron a la puerta, corrí a abrir.

Alice, Rose pasen-les sonreí y me di cuenta que venía alguien más con ellas en eso mismo iba entrando Emmet a la sala-

Se pasaron los 3 a la casa-Bella, Emmet èl es Jasper, mi hermano, Jasper ellos son mis amigos Bella y su hermano Emmet-nos presento Rosalie

Hola bro- Le salude Emmet como lo hacen los chicos-.

Hola Jasper-le sonreí- bueno Emmet y yo ya estamos listos, nos vamos?-mire a Alice-

Claro Bells, Emmet listo ya?-le sonrió-

Listo Alice-le devolvió la sonrisa-

Tome mi sombrero de playa que tenía un listón del mismo color azul de mi traje de baño y una bolsa con bloqueador lentes y las toallas, Emmet cogió una hielera que había preparado con refrescos y cervezas, dijo que llegar sin nada se veria mal.

Alice Rosalie y Jasper se fueron el auto de Alice y Emmet y yo en la Jeep obvio de Emmet le gustaba mucho, llegamos en 20 minutos y Jake corrió a recibirnos en cuanto nos vio.

Hey chicos, bienvenidos- nos sonrió y me ayudo a bajar de la Jeep-

Hola Jacob-sonreí- gracias, quiero presentarte a mi hermano Emmet, Emmet èl es Jacob el chico del que te hable ayer.

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, **_

_**espero les guste y sus Reviews**_

_**con quejas y sugerencias xD**_

_**pronto subo el próximo capitulo**_

_**espero lean mi novela anterior! :D**_

_**y dejen sus comentarios**_

_**Edwad Cullen, Virgen!**_

**_GRACIAS POR LEERME!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes son de Stepanhie Meyer la historia es mia...**_

_**CAPITULO 4**_

-Jacob, gracias por invitarnos-le saludo Emmet-.

-Gracias a ti-rio- veo que traen traes una gran hielera, llevémosla con las demás cosas-le ayudo a Emmet a llevarla, este le sonreí y Jasper fue con ellos asiéndoles platica-

Nosotras nos quedamos viéndolos…

-Bells- sonrió Alice traviesa- te gusta Jake, cierto?

Le mire y me puse roja y ellas comenzaron a reír- ya cállense-les dije al ver que Jake se acercaba.

-Chicas vamos las llevare a la mesa con la mejor vista-nos sonrió- y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la playa- aquí es-señalo una mesa con 6 sillas-nos miro- espero no les moleste si me siento con ustedes-me miro.

-No claro que no, a todos nos encantara tenerte aquí Jacob-dijo Alice algo sonriente y me guiño un ojo-

Me quite la falda la blusa y extendí mi toalla en la arena, Alice y Rose me imitaron.

-Jacob nos podrías ayudar a ponernos el bloqueador? No nos queremos quemar-sonrió Alice-

-Amm claro que sí-respondió Jake-

-Ok, tu ponle a Bella y yo a Rosalie-dijo una triunfante Alice-

Yo la vi con sorpresa y sonreí, debí haberlo imaginado. Jacob se sentó a mi lado y comenzó ponerme el bloqueador en la espalda y hombros mientras Alice hacia lo mismo a Rose y viceversa.

-Hey!-grito Jake- miren quien decidió venir?-rio-

Nosotras volvimos la mirada hacia donde Jake veía venían 4 personas hacia nosotros 2 chicas y 2 chicos, llegaron a nosotros y Jacob los saludo y nos presento.

-Chicas él es mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen, y ellos son su novia Tanya Denali, ella es Renesmee Cullen y James Cullen.

Los 4 nos saludaron sonriendo-y ellas son mis amigas Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon.

-Hola, un gusto chicos-les salude.

-Son de aquí?-pregunto Alice curiosa-

-Si-respondió Edward

-Y me puedes explicar porque no los había visto antes.-que le pasaba a Alice estaba como …molesta?, Rose y yo nos vimos sorprendidas.

-Ammm-rio- Alice llegamos ayer, nuestros padres son el Dr. Carlisle y Esme-le dio una sonrisa torcida realmente sexy.

-Ok- Alice sonrió satisfecha y todos comenzamos a reírnos, Tanya y Renesmee se acomodaron con nosotras a tomar el sol y Edward, James y Jake se fueron son los demás chicos.

Eran las 12 cuando la playa ya estaba realmente llena, Jacob nos había presentado casia todos a Emily, Sam, Embry, Jared, Quil, Seth, Leah,Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric entre otros como los Denali familia de Tanya Elezar, Carmen, Irina y Laurent, no recordaba el nombre de los demás pero los que más estaban con nosotros eran los Cullen y los Denali.

Emmet se había hecho muy amigo de Jacob, Edward, Jasper y James y nosotras de Tanya y Renesmee, -Chicas juguemos luchitas por pareja en el agua-sugirió Renesmee-Me parece buena idea-le apoyo Alice- yo les pondré pareja-dijo Renesmee,se levanto y fue con los chiscos que estaban tomando cervezas con los demás, en 10 minutos ya venía con ellos detrás-listo-nos sonrió-

-Haber, Bella-me miro- con Jacob, Alice y Emmet , Rosalie y James, Edward y Tanya, y yo con Jasper -sonrió.

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, **_

_**espero les guste y sus Reviews**_

_**con quejas y sugerencias xD**_

_**pronto subo el próximo capitulo**_

_**plis lean mi novela anterior! :D**_

_**Edwad Cullen, Virgen! e igual**_

_**dejen sus reviews…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes son de Stepanhie Meyer la historia es mia...**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

Todos corrimos a la orilla y las mujeres nos colocamos en los hombros de los chicos y estos se metieron al mar y comenzamos a jugar.

Nos toco primero a Jake y a mi jugar contra Rose y James, mi cuerpo no dejaba de enviarme sensaciones exquisitas al sentir a Jake respirando entre mis piernas muy agitado mientras me las acariciaba, creí que comenzaría a gemir cuando caí al agua y todos comenzaron a gritar y echar carilla de perdedores y ganadores.

Siguieron el juego menos Tanya y Edward que habían desaparecido de nuestra vista, estaba atenta al juego y Jake me invito a nadar un rato mientras los demás seguían con sus luchitas, acepte y nadamos mar adentro, cuando paramos el agua nos llegaba por encima del pecho.

-Hey Bella, ven quiero mostrarte algo.

Nadamos hacia unas rocas que se encontraban hacia un lado, cuando llegamos me di cuenta que eran unas pequeñas cuevas, Jacob me ayudo a salir del agua y subir a las rocas después hiso lo mismo, con los rayos del sol la cueva brillaba debido a la sal del mar, se veía realmente hermoso.

-Jake esto es….voltee a todas partes y Jacob no estaba por ningún lado, comencé a llamarle y buscarle-Jake! Jake! Donde estas? Jake!

-Buu!-me asusto tomándome de la cintura por atrás, al sentirme dar un salto rio y susurro leve en mi oído-no te asustes pequeña Bells, nunca te dejaría sola ni por un segundo.

Al sentirlo detrás de mí, se me escapo un pequeño grito del miedo que sentí y cuando me susurro al odio no pude evitar estremecerme y que mi corazón se pusiera a latir como loco al igual que mi respiración, me di la cuenta y él para nada soltó mi cintura haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedaran rozándose y nuestras bocas demasiado cerca.

Hola aws a los que me leen mil disculpas por tardar tanto es que la escuela no me da tiempo

sé que este está muy corto pero prometo que subiré el otro mañana mismo!

Síganme leyendo plis y déjenme sus reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes son de Stepanhie Meyer la historia es mia...**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

POV JACOB

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de mi ausencia se asusto y comenzó a buscarme y llamarme, de verdad se veía muy asustada, cuando se quedo quieta salí y la tome de la cintura por atrás, la sentí que se asusto y no pude evitar reír un poco ella era tan linda. Le susurre al odio unas palabras y sus respiración se acelero asiendo que la mía también lo hiciera, se giro con mi agarre y quedamos frente a frente con nuestros cuerpos rozándose, podía sentir en mi pecho el suyo subiendo y bajando por su respiración agitada, nuestras caras se fueron acercando hasta que quedaron nuestras bocas terminaron en un beso, ella cerró los ojos, la bese con ternura.

Bella me había enamorado desde el primer día que la vi, ella respondió mi beso llevando sus manos a mi cuello y se pego a mi cuerpo por completo, gruñí leve en el beso eso se sentía tan bien, estar así con ella…comencé a subir mis manos x su cintura, por la silueta de sus pechos y volvió a bajar por el mismo lugar pero hasta sus caderas, ella volvió el beso un poco más apasionado y con deseo, pasee mis manos hacia atrás acariciando sus glúteos y ella gimió pegándose más a mi cuerpo, la cargue y cruzo sus piernas por mi cintura.

Bella- gemí recargándola en una de las paredes, la bese y pase a su barbilla bajando a su cuello y a sus pechos, ella gimió y me volvió loco, llevo sus manos a los tirantes que llevaba atados al cuello, lo desabrocho y descubrió sus pechos.

Sus pechos eran firmes y hermosos, me invitaban a probarlos, saborearlos y morderlos.

Bella- la bese con ternura- pequeña Bells, te deseo demasiado, pero este no es el lugar adecuado ni el que te mereces para hacer esto.

Me miro un rato que me pareció intenso-si, tienes razón Jake-bajo pegada a mi cuerpo, tuve que aguantarme de gemir, ella me sonrió de una forma picara, esta mujer seria mi perdición.

Me volverás loco Bella-le sonreí amarre sus tirantes y jugué a acomodarle su traje de baña en la parte de los pechos y la bese, ella respondió mi beso y me abrazo suspirando

-Te quiero-susurro en mi pecho

- Y yo a ti Bells –sonreí

- Regresemos con los demás muero de hambre

- Si yo también-me sonrió y saltamos al agua.

_**Aquí está el sexto capítulo me iré de rapidito jejejeje**_

_**síganme leyendo y recomiéndeme plis jejejeje**_


	7. Chapter 7

**POV BELLA**

Llegamos a la orilla y vimos a los demás ya preparando la comida, habíamos traído los necesario para comer hamburguesas, Emmett ayudaba y platicaba con Alice,Edward y Tanya. Rosalie tomaba el sol junto con James. Renesmee y Jasper estaban sentados a la orilla del mar, besándose?! Eso no nos lo esperábamos pero se veían bien juntos, los demás jugaban con una pelota a la otra orilla, Jacob y yo nos acercamos a los cocineros para ayudarles, Emmett miro a Jacob y enseguida a mi preguntándome simplemente con la miraba si estaba bien, yo asentí sonriendo en respuesta.

-¿En qué les ayudamos?-pregunto Jacob

-Ya terminamos, si gustas llama a los demás o esto se enfriara-respondió Edward sonriéndole

Jacob se encamino primero a los chicos románticos, enseguida con los amantes del sol y por ultimo con los juguetones, regresando con ellos entre juegos y risas, Emmett, Edward, Alice yo comenzamos a servirles, al terminar nos sentamos con ellos comiendo sin poder evitar platicar como siempre de nuestras aventuras. Al terminar de comer los demás fueron a jugar con la pelota para poder ir después a la playa, Alice y Emmett comenzaron a platicar entre ellos y Jacob me sugirió que fuéramos a caminar por la orilla del mar, acepte y nos encaminamos alejándonos de nuestros amigos al principio solo escuchábamos las olas del mar, Jacob se detuvo y yo le mire sonriendo.

-¿Que pasa Jacob?-le mire atenta.

-Bella-susurro con la mirada en la arena bajo sus pies y las manos en los bolsillos de su bermuda- me gustas-levanto la mirada hacia mi- eres una mujer asombrosa, me traes loco y sé que es demasiado pronto pero te quiero

Lo escuche y no podía creer lo que acaba de decir, me quería! A mí! Yo le gustaba!, me sonroje al instante y le sonreí-Jacob eres un chico muy especial y lindo, y la verdad es que tu también me gustas mucho-me miro sonriendo emocionado y me sonroje aun mas, se acerco muy despacio a mi colocando su mano sobre mi mejilla acariciándola suavemente y me beso con ternura en los labios, correspondí su beso y poco después nos separamos, rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y se coloco detrás mío haciéndome caminar muy despacio admirando el atardecer sobre el mar cuando comenzó a oscurecer me tomo de la mano y camino a mi lado de regreso. Al llegar a donde habíamos estado con los demás no había nada ni nadie, mire a todos lados y alcance a ver a Emmett a lo lejos pero estaba con alguien más que no alcanzaba a ver pues él me la tapaba toda, me acerque con Jacob a mi lado y me pare sorprendida al ver que se estaba prácticamente comiendo a besos a una chica y mas al reconocerla.

-Alice!-dije bastante sorprendida-Hola-enarque ambas cejas un par de veces mirándoles divertida, no podía creerlo mi hermano y mi mejor amiga eso era maravilloso, ambos estaban abrazados y sonreían.

-Hola linda cuñada-dijo Alice llena de alegría, la mire aun mas emocionada y la abraza- En hora buena cuñada! -bese su mejilla, ella respondió mi beso y abrazo enseguida me avente a los brazos de Emmett-Buena elección hermanito-le susurre al oído-Lo sé Bells- respondió orgulloso mirando a a Alice quien era felicitada por Jacob y venia a por mi hermano.

-¿Donde están los demás hermano?-mire a todos lados buscándolos.

-Se fueron ya Bells, Edward y Tanya cortaron, discutieron y cada quien se fue por su lado-dijo Emmett algo disgustado- Edward se llevo a sus hermanos claro, Jasper y Rosalie se fueron después de ellos, me pidieron que los despidiera de ustedes- Y los demás se retiraron al ocultarse el sol-agrego Alice con esa sonrisa que no dejaba nunca de lado.

-Ya veo-respondió Jacob algo serio- chicos son las siete de la tarde, les parece si vamos a cenar a algún restaurant? Podemos irnos como a las nueve, ¿qué dicen? En Seattle hay uno excelente podemos irnos a bailar a algún antro de la ciudad-nos miro emocionado esperando respuesta-

-De antro! -grito Alice dando pequeños saltitos- les parece buena la idea?-nos miro a Emmett y a mí, él la veía sin dejar de sonreírle- Yo iré a donde vaya mi hermosa novia-le respondió Emmettt abrazándola por la cintura y no pude más que aceptar la invitación, así pasaría más tiempo con Jacob.

-Ok, entonces paso por ustedes a las 8:30-nos miro a Emmett y a mí- y de ahí nos pasamos a la casa de Alice.

-No estoy de acuerdo-dijo Alice enseguida- tu llevaras a Bella a su casa y Emmett me llevara a la mía por unos vestidos y maquillaje para Bella y para mi, ya después pasas entonces por nosotros a la casa de ellos como habías dicho antes-le sonrió a Jacob y me miro- Bella cuando yo llegue a tu casa ya te quiero bañada, te llevare algo lindo que te pongas esta noche-me guiño un ojo bastante emocionada tomo a Emmett de la mano y se marcharon-

*Bueno me decidí a seguir este fic, una disculpa enorme a todos aquellos que me leían y les gustaba mi historia, espero me vuelvan a leer, me haría muy feliz que me dejaran su opinión sobre los capítulos que vaya subiendo, actualizare todos los miércoles esperando no fallar.


	8. Chapter 8

**POV BELLA**

-Vamos Bells oh llegara antes que nosotros-dijo Jacob riendo y nos encaminamos a su auto, solo hiso diez minutos de camino, me dejo en la puerta de mi casa sin bajarse del auto- paso por ustedes más tarde-me guiño un ojo y se fue, no pude más que sonreír como tonta unos segundos mirándolo irse, entre a mi casa, subí a mi habitación y comencé a desvestirme para meterme a la ducha, al salir me puse una playera con la que dormía que me quedaba como bata-sonreí al vérmela al espejo, cepille mis dientes y mi cabello, eran las 8 en punto cuando termine, baje a la cocina y me prepare un sándwiches y tome una soda del refrigerador, tenía hambre así que aproveche el tiempo mientras Alice y Emmett llegaban, además no tendría tiempo de cenar después, unos minutos más tarde llegaron Alice y Emett.

-Emmett amor vete a duchar cariño-le sonrió a mi hermano- Bells a tu habitación que tenemos mucho por hacer cuñis-dijo alegre, ella ya estaba bañada y arreglada, traía el cabello suelto como siempre pero su maquillaje estaba más marcado, su vestido era de tirantes muy finos y corto le llegaba por debajo de las pompis, era de un azul hermoso muy vivo, con delicados adornos en plata- vas muy sexy Alice-le mire divertida y ella negó girando los ojos- tú te veras mucho mejor-me sentó frente al tocador y comenzó con su labor, me puso polvo, y destaco mis ojos solamente con color negro terminando con un rosa bastante lindo en mis labios, roció fijador sobre mi cabello y lo acomodo sobre mis hombros- te encantara tu vestido Bells-camino a la cama y lo saco de una gran bolsa especial- era un vestido del mismo largo que el de ella, pero el mío era estraple, de encaje color negro al igual que las zapatillas, negué con la cabeza sin decir nada pues seria algo inútil alegarle a Alice, tome el vestido y me lo puse con cuidado al igual que los zapatos, bajamos a la sala donde ya estaban Emmett y Jacob.

-Wow Bella!-dijo Emmett divertido- deberías arreglarte así siempre-abrazo a Alice por la cintura- vamos amor-camino con ella a la puerta-iremos todos en mi Jeep-salió y escuche el auto encenderse-

-Bella te ves más que hermosa-me dijo Jacob sin poder dejar de mirarme de arriba abajo y viceversa- oh te traje esto-me enseño una rosa roja, ya algo abierta se veía maravillosa.

-Jacob que linda esta, muchas gracias-la tome y la lleve a mi nariz para percibir mejor su aroma y sonreí- espérame la pondré en agua-camine a la cocina y la puse en un florero con agua tome mi bolsa y salí- vamos o nos dejaran-dije riendo mientras tomaba la mano de Jacob llevándolo hacia la Jeep, Emmett y Alice ya estaban en la parte de adelante por lo que Jacob y yo nos acomodamos en los asientos de atrás, después de unos minutos de camino Jacob coloco su mano sobre mi rodilla haciendo que lo volteara a ver, me sonreía- Bella-susurro- esta tarde lo que paso en la cueva-lo calle poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios sonriéndole pues se le veía realmente preocupado y tal vez avergonzado, o sabiendo que me había gustado y mucho- Te has sonrojado Bells-menciono divertido y creo que me sonroje aun mas, baje la mirada, el rio leve y busco mi mirada- me gusta que te sonrojes-susurro-

-Gracias Jacob-le sonreí y detuve su mano que iba subiendo poco a poco por mi pierna-

-Llegamos chicos-grito Emmett emocionado por el lugar, era su favorito y el de Alice claro, estaciono la Jeep y todos bajamos yendo a la entrada del lugar, cuando escuche unos gritos que me llamaban y a Alice.

-Bella! Alice! Chicas espérenos-cuando volteamos vimos a Renesmee que corría hacia nosotras de la mano de Jaspe con un Edward muy solitario detrás de ellos, y una pareja más atrás, Rosalie y James. Emmett enseguida rodeo a Edward por los hombros- Anímate bro aquí adentro solamente hay mujeres hermosas y muy sexys, buscaremos a algunas-miro a Alice enseguida que ya lo veía feo- para ti claro-concluyo divertido y todos reímos entrando al lugar sin dificultad alguna ya que los Cullen tenían sus influencias en todos lados. Nos sentaron a todos en una de las mesas más grandes y ordenamos cervezas y piñas coladas, nos fuimos a bailar y Edward decidió quedarse a beber solo en la mesa. Después de un buen rato bailand Jacob y yo nos fuimos a hacia la mesa a sentarnos y beber un poco además de hacerle compañía a Edward, platicamos y reímos hasta que una chica de piel oscura al igual que sus ojos se acerco a Jacob.

Hola Jacob-le saludo esta- Hey! Leah que haces por acá-le sonrió este a la chica- Vine por ti para bailar que dices?-le miro coqueta y yo algo molesta pero enseguida me puse a charlar con Edward ignorando esa molesta conversación, Jacob acepto y se fue a bailar con ella, Edward me sonrió se levanto y me extendió la mano, yo la acepte con gusto comenzando a bailar.

**POV EDWARD**

Estando solo en la mesa tomando cervezas y viendo a mis amigos y hermanos bailar, la vi, era una mujer realmente hermosa, su cuerpo era increíble y sus movimientos sexys sin duda, la mire bien y supe que la conocía, solo que no la había visto así, no de esa forma, era Bella. Ella y Jacob dejaron de bailar y se acercaron a la mesa sentándose a mi lado- Hey ya se cansaron?-dije divertido-Si bro-respondio Jacob algo agitado tomando una de las cervezas bebiéndola casi toda- además venimos a hacerte compañía Edward-completo Bella acariciando mi mano, su tacto era realmente maravilloso, charlábamos cuando llego una chica y saco a Jacob a bailar, era mi oportunidad y no la iba a perder.

Me levante extendiendo mi mano hacia ella- Bailamos linda señorita?-le pregunte sonriendo, ella tomo mi mano y asintió- Vamos-se levanto y me llevo al centro del lugar sin dejar de bailar yo la seguí igual, se detuvo y meneo aun mas sus caderas al ritmo de la música y cada vez se pegaba mas a mí, yo me movía pero no me perdía ninguno de sus sensuales movimientos, la tome de la cintura sin dejar de bailar al ritmo de la música, así estuvimos buen rato hasta que sentí la mirada de alguien, de forma disimulada voltee, y era Jacob, no me importo aunque por un momento creí que sería Emmett, sonreí y atraje a Bella más hacia mi cuerpo. Unos minutos más tarde se nos unieron los demás, junto con Jacob y su acompañante para mi buena suerte, seguimos bailando, bebiendo y riendo hasta las 2 de la madrugada, pues Alice nos recordó que el día siguiente era lunes y teníamos clases temprano.

-A que escuela van?-pregunto mi hermana, como la amo.

-Al instituto Forks-respondió Bella.-Todos?-pregunto James viendo a Rosalie.- No yo voy al instituto en la reserva-señalo Jacob y mi noche iba mejorando pues mis hermanos y yo comenzaríamos clases en el instituto, entre platicas mientras salíamos Emmett me recordó que le ayudaría a ingresar a ese instituto también, pues quería retomar sus clases de nuevo, yo le dije que sería fácil que fuera ya preparado para asistir, mis padres habían donado dinero para sus laboratorios y bibliotecas así que no seria complicado, me despedí de todos dejando a Bella al final, dándole un beso en la mejilla de forma muy delicada le sonríe y me encamine con mis hermanos a casa, esa noche había sido de las mejores de este mes.

***Bueno me decidí a seguir este fic, una disculpa enorme a todos aquellos que me leían y les gustaba mi historia, espero me vuelvan a leer, me haría muy feliz que me dejaran su opinión sobre los capítulos que vaya subiendo, actualizare todos los miércoles esperando no fallar. Gracias espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**


	9. Capitulo 9

POV BELLA

Estábamos por llegar a casa y Jacob no dicho palabra alguna y mucho menos me había mirado o sonreído, cuando Emmett estaciono la Jeep en casa de Alice esta se despidió de todos y continuamos con nuestro camino sin romper el silencio que reinaba, al llegar a casa Jacob fue el primero en bajarse se despidió de nosotros y se fue sin más. Al entrar a casa fui directo a mi habitación no podía dejar de pensar en la Jacob y como se comporto conmigo, se que lo acababa de conocer pero con él me sentía muy bien, me gustaba sentir su calidad piel en contacto con la mía, escuchar su voz y verlo sonreírme, negué con la cabeza y me propuse dormir mañana sería un buen día en la escuela.

Eran las 6:30 a.m cuando me levante de la cama, tome ropa interior del primer cajón y me dirigí a la ducha, tome un baño de agua caliente y relajante me gustaba demasiado ducharme en la tina pero ya era algo tarde, me apresure saliendo envuelta en la toalla para buscar que ponerme, opte por algo cómodo, unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa roja que quedaba pegada a mi cuerpo y mis converse negros, tome mi mochila y baje al comedor donde mi hermano ya estaba preparando el desayuno, jugo de naranja, pan tostado y un delicioso omelet –Buenos días-dije sonriéndole besando su mejilla sentándome en el comedor comenzando a desayunar.

-Bella-sonrió- buenos días pequeña, ¿qué tal dormiste?-me miro mientras se sentaba frente a mi comenzando a desayunar también, terminamos y subí a lavarme los dientes cepille mi cabello y me maquilla de forma ligera, al salir Emmett ya me esperaba en la Jeep teníamos que llegar temprano para que le dieran sus papeles y su horario así que nos encaminamos a la escuela, al llegar nos dirigimos a la dirección donde ya nos esperaba Edward.

-Hola chicos-nos sonrió Edward saludando primero a Emmett como acostumbran los chicos y a mí con un beso en la mejilla- Emmett ya está todo listo-lo miro- solo hace falta que firmes unos papeles y que te entreguen horario y reglamento para que te puedas incorporar a las clases.

-Genial hermano, gracias iré a hacer eso ya vengo-nos sonrió y se dirigió con la secretaria quien se encargo de darle todo lo necesario-

-Y como te la pasaste ayer Bella?-le sonreí asintiendo-Demasiado bien Edward, me divertí mucho, deberíamos salir más seguido todos juntos, me di cuenta que nos la pasamos increíble no lo crees? Además bailas muy bien-agregue divertida recordando sus movimientos él me miraba divertido cuando vi que mi hermano venia a nosotros nos sonrió y nos indico que lo siguiéramos en la puerta ya estaba Alice quien brincaba de alegría y se lanza sobre Emmett besándolo de forma dulce, los mire y gire los ojos tome a Edward de la mano jalándolo para irnos de ahí, al girar lo solté y reí- esos dos cuentan el dinero enfrente de los pobres-él se echo a reír y asintió-Que clase tienes ahorita?-me miro sin dejar de caminar a mi lado- Biología-le sonreí y el sonrió aun mas- perfecto la misma que a mí. La clase transcurrió sin más después nos tocaron clases diferentes pero a la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos juntos, cuando yo llegue Alice, Edward y Emmett ya estaban sentados en una mesa, me acerque a ellos y me senté al lado de Edward detrás de mi llegaron Jaspe, Rosalie, Renesmee y James quienes se sentaron también con nosotros el desayuno transcurrió entre platicas y risas, mi siguiente clase era física la cual también compartía con Edward así que nos fuimos juntos platicando sobre sus gustos musicales. Cuando la clase concluyo me acompaño hasta el estacionamiento y para mi sorpresa la Jeep ya no estaba, sentí que el color subía a mi cabeza mientras un muy divertido Edward reía a mi lado-Vamos Bella, no te enojes, ven yo te llevare a tu casa hoy-extendió la mano hacia mí y le mire entre molesta y agradecida él no tenía la culpa después de todo, de que yo tuviera un hermano como el tonto de Emmett.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia su auto cuando escuche que me llamaban al voltear vi a Jacob en su moto sonriéndome, corrí hacia donde estaba y bese su mejilla-Que haces aquí?-le sonreí aun mas-

-Bueno, Emmett me hizo el favor de dejarte sin transporte-me guiño el ojo y reí leve, no podía creer que lo hubieran planeado, el miro a Edward y le sonrió- gracias la llevare a su casa Edward.

Sonreí a Edward y me despedí de él, me subí a la moto sujetándome fuerte de Jacob y este arranco dejando a la escuela y a Edward atrás.

POV JACOB

Cuando llegue a casa, comenzó a sonar mi celular era un sms de Alice preguntándome que le había hecho a Bells porque la había visto muy triste después del antro. Le respondí que mañana iría por ella a la escuela para hablar, enseguida me respondió diciéndome que ella y Emmett se irían temprano de la escuela dejándola ahí para que yo la llevara a casa y habláramos tranquilos, le agradecí y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente llegando a la escuela de Bella la vi, estaba a punto de subirse al auto de Edward y le grite para que me viera. -Bella!- le salude con la mano cuando voltio y me dio una gran sonrisa, camino hacia mí, beso mi mejilla y no pude evitar abrazarla necesitaba sentirla cerca, salude y me despedí de Edward y conduje a la casa de Bella, Alice me había dicho que se llevaría a Emmett a su casa así que estaría toda la tarde solo con ella.

***Bueno me decidí a seguir este fic, una disculpa enorme a todos aquellos que me leían y les gustaba mi historia, espero me vuelvan a leer, me haría muy feliz que me dejaran su opinión sobre los capítulos que vaya subiendo, lo más seguido que pueda ya que la escuela me consume demasiado. Gracias espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**


End file.
